In 10 Years
by Canterbury Bells
Summary: They were on their way home when suddenly she decided that he's an attractive young man and won't keep her hands to herself.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura**

**_Summary: _**_They were on their way home when suddenly she decided that he's an attractive young man and won't keep her hands to herself._

* * *

.

.

**In 10 Years**

.

.

The day passed by uneventful and like always, their little group would walk home together. Tomoyo looked at her cousin; Sakura looked so happy walking next to Syaoran. She looked at the said boy; she smiled seeing him equally happy to be with Sakura. She liked watching the couple. They were just so cute with their innocent displays of affection. She decided to walk slower, keeping a bit of distance from the two.

Next to her was Eriol who walked slower to keep at her pace, probably noticing how she wanted to give the couple some privacy. She looked at him, smiling. He smiled and gave her a polite nod. So he did notice after all.

Soon they reached the new ice cream parlour that opened. The couple went inside to buy their cones, leaving Eriol and Tomoyo to wait for them outside.

"You're such a sweet girl." Tomoyo turned her head to her companion. "They're quite lucky to have someone such as you to look out for them."

"I'm quite lucky to have them as well." She said before they sat down.

"And you, did you not love her?"

Tomoyo gave him another smile. "It's indeed true that I love her, but I love him as well" She turned to look at the couple who were walking towards them. "I'm happy they found each other."

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, are you both sure you don't want any?" Sakura pouted. "The ice cream here is very yummy"

"No, it's fine" Tomoyo replied. "We're just not in the mood for any"

"Well, if that's so, we should go" Sakura said, leading their small group.

Tomoyo suddenly stopped walking and remained frozen. She was staring at the ground and had a distant look on her face

"Daidouji-san, is anything the matter?" Eriol asked, being the first to notice her sudden stop. The girl gave no reply.

Syaoran and Sakura, finally noticing the loss of their friends' presence, ran to where Tomoyo and Eriol are. The two then gaped as they saw Tomoyo suddenly hugging their bespectacled friend.

"Umm... Daidouji-san," there was obvious discomfort in his voice. "What are you doing?"

He didn't receive a reply from her. Instead, he felt her lips on his. His eyes widened in shock. Her kiss was gentle yet somewhat demanding. She slightly nipped on his lower lip, earning a small gasp from him. She wasted no time and her tongue darted in and explored his mouth. He groaned and cursed himself for feeling pleasure from the girl's sudden kiss. He was almost relieved when she pulled away but that relief soon disappeared the moment he felt her lips on his neck.

"Someone please do restrain her!" He tried pushing her off but she had a tight hold and she didn't plan on moving.

The auburn-haired couple, beet red from watching Tomoyo's actions, snapped from their thoughts and tried to pull Tomoyo off. "Please stop that, Tomoyo-chan"

"Tomoyo, we're in public!" She paid no attention to either one of them and continued assaulting the poor or maybe lucky British lad. "Tomoyo, will you please let him go!"

"I can't help it! He looks rather ravishing." Eriol felt her hands slip in under his shirt.

"He looks so young too!" Tomoyo froze. "Why do you look so young?"

The three stared at her as if she lost her mind.

"We're teenagers!" she pulled away and stared at Eriol. "Oh god, I feel like a sex offender."

Eriol fixed himself. "You were practically raping me out in the open."

"Well, no, that's not it." Tomoyo had a contemplative look. "But technically, I'm a teenager too, so it should be alright."

"Tomoyo-chan has lost her mind!" Sakura cried out to her boyfriend.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

So how is it? Tomoyo was rather daring, wasn't she? ;D Well, about the title, truthfully told, I dunno what to call the story yet, so for now, 'In 10 Years' will be the title. You'll know why it's called that later on, so please keep reading! I'd also appreciate it if you give me some reviews~ O U O

Bye bye for now,

_Canterbury Bells_


End file.
